User talk:Hikaruyami-having fun*
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nights into Dreams Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hikaruyami-having fun* page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 18:52, February 4, 2010 WOO HOO!!![[User:NiGHTS Rocks|''' NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 21:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Me and NiGHTS:Oh yeah!!! Sparta:Oh no. Zant:*blushes at Juliet* NiGHTS:Looks like someone likes Juliet.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 21:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Me:LOL Me too. Sparta:The parent treatment i see. NiGHTS:Shut up Sparta! Anon:ZANT COME HERE!!!! Zant:Uh...ok bro.*disapears* Jackle:*appears outta no where*HI NIGHTS AND NR!!!!HI TWIN SISTER SPARTA!!!!!HI GIRLS I DON'T KNOW!!!!*random toothy grin and cackle* Me and NiGHTS:Hi jackle.*hugs jackle*(hes our bro.i'm a nightmaren too) Sparta:Hey bro.*toothy grin back and cackles back*[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 23:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks yea.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 14:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Juliet:What do you think of it?Hikaru here worked real hard to make it. Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Its cool.I just can't think right now so i would have said more but i'm not really thinking.As usale u should know.But the pics great.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 14:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks I guess so.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 15:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Zant:Uh are ur parents here? Me:Yea NiGHTS:Mmmhmm Sparta:Whatev Jackle:Yea lets see if my little bro found love.*cackles*[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 15:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Cool.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 21:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Juliet:Well,here they are! Helios:Hello. Kaguya:Please to meet you all. Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) NiGHTS:HIYA PEOPLES!!!!!!!:D Me:HI!!!=D Zant:Uh hi.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 21:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Helios:Hm.You look like a nice young man for Julie. Juliet:Dad,please don't call me that! Kaguya:Juliet,please don't yell,or you'll wake up Snoozer. Me:Snoozer's is her little baby brother.He's sleeping right now.We'll let you see him someday. Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Me and NiGHTS:*giggles* Zant:Thanx.and nice nickname. Sparta and Anon:*appear outta no where*See told ya he was meeting her parents.*snickers* Anon:O my gawd bro really?*laughs* Zant:Really right now?>:( Me:Anon Sparta get outta here. NiGHTS:Yea. Sparta:Why should we? Me:*glares*Cause we said so now scat. Sparta:Fine!*disappears with anon*[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 21:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Kaguya:*giggles*How amusing. Helios:Well,dear,you can date him. Juliet:Thanks dad! Me:Your family came a long way,Juliet.You know since your ancester Misty is the grandchild of Black Doom. Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Me:Black... NiGHTS:Doom.... Zant:Well,don't mind these two,they'll be freakin out bout somethin in bout 2 minutes.*laughs* NiGHTS and Me:*screams and runs around in circles* Me:I'M MISSING AN IDEYA!!!! NiGHTS:SHES MISSING AN IDEYA!!! Zant:make that 2 seconds. Me:Wait no i ain't.=3 NiGHTS:Shes not.FALSE ALARM!!XD Zant:by the way nights is the same person as NR so technically their my sister.its confusing.*laughs* Me and NiGHTS:What?! Zant:Nothing.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 22:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Juliet:I hope being part Black Arm by many years doesn't bother you. Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Zant:No not at all.I mean i'm full blooded Nightmaren like my sister NR/NiGHTS over there,and like Sparta,Anon,Reala,Jackle etc etc.XD Me/NiGHTS:*turns into NiGHTS*ok now i am NiGHTS fully,this will be easier which means NR can only talk in the middle of these:() NiGHTS:And yea i'm full maren too.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 22:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Me:Wehave to go now. Juliet:See you guys next time. Me,Juliet,Helios and Kaguya:Bye! Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) NiGHTS and Zant:Bye! Me:*frowns*b-bye....[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 23:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Me:Here he is! Juliet:(holds Snoozer) Say hello,Snoozer. Snoozer:Howdo!Hahaha!(Hold arms out). Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Zant:Hes cute.:) NiGHTS:Awww! Reala:Uep that looks like NiGHTS when she was ababy.lokin like Nightopian. NiGHTS:SHUT REALA! Me:Awww!So adorable.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 22:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Me:He may be small and cute,but he can put you asleep for 24 hours. Juliet:That's his powers.Getting people a good sleep. Snoozer:Hahaha! Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) gtg by.[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Screw you guys!I'm goin home! 22:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Oh!XD Oh i forgot.XD sry bout that.ill add u.lol dont mind me,i forget to do alot of things.XD I think i have short term memory loss.XD idk wat that is but ok.=D [[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 20:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks I have drawing skills!!!! Me:I finally have good copying skills.I can look at a pic and draw it and it look almost the same.Then i can draw random things and it come out perfect,almost XD Its so awesome!!!!! NiGHTS:Yea but not for me. Me: >:P [[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 11:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks NiGHTS:O.o uuuuuhhh Me:XD lol [[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 01:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Me and NiGHTS:nope hes not here. Nina:yea...hes not here. Me:dont mind Nina,shes me,evil me. :D [[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 13:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Me/Nina:I wont tell NiGHTS:I wont tell [[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 17:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Nina:*snicker* Me:Why does Nina have to be half of me? NiGHTS:cause she is and when u 2 r joined which ur supposed to be u get along.Anyway,so my older brother's son is Wisp?And im Wisp's Aunt?O.o How did Wisp get in the past? Me/Nina:Yea how?[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 17:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Me/Nina:*evil grin* NiGHTS:-.- WHY ME!?[[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 18:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks NiGHTS:Nope. *points to Me/Nina* Her,NR/Nina Me/Nina:HEEEEEYYY!!!!!![[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 18:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks NiGHTS:uuuuuuhhhh Me/Nina:Shes tryin to get used to the hugging thing Wisp.lol NiGHTS:yea [[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 18:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Nina: OBEY ME!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! Me:rofl no ones gonna obey u Nina:-_- NiGHTS:XD LOL [[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]Get up when u fall down. 18:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Me/Nina:BYE!! NiGHTS;bye [[User:NiGHTS Rocks| NiGHTS Rocks ]]'''Get up when u fall down. 18:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Hey Hikaru didn't know you were on here too.UltimateDude127 01:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC)